Windows provide interior spaces with exposure to natural light and act as a barrier to various environmental elements when the windows are closed. Opening a window may allow for entry of air into a room; however, the open window may also provide a direct path for elements to enter, such as insects or rain. Window screens (e.g., meshes or other permeable membranes) may control the passage of larger insects when the window is open, but screens themselves are permeable and thus may still allow moisture to pass across their structure. Thus, when a window is open during a rain storm, wind may drive rain into the room where the window is located.